vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
Vampires are the supernatural creatures of the Vampire Knight universe. As in traditional folklore, they are sensitive to the sun and exist during the night, however sunlight will only cause burns and not actually harm them dangerously. When vampires are killed, they turn into dust (however, Purebloods are special in the way that when they die, instead of dust, they shatter into shards of glass). The most effective way to kill a vampire is through the head or the heart. Vampires have developed blood tablets that take the place of needing to feed on real blood, however it does not taste very good. They also have a bloodlust that can only be quenched by the blood of the one they love. History Vampires have existed for well over 10,000 years. The original vampires appeared when mankind's civilizations began to crumble. At one point there was a war with the humans, during which Purebloods began turning humans into vampires. When the number of vampires increased, the Kuran family became royals and a monarchy was established to rule the vampire race. But two generations ago, the king and head of the Kuran family (Rido, Haruka and Juri's father) abolished the monarchy to avoid authoritarianism. The Senate was then established to govern the vampire realm with high-ranking aristocrats on the Senate. The Kurans continues to be the highest standing family and it is known that there are families who would support Kaname Kuran if he chose to take back the kingship. Classes There are 5 levels of vampires. These are based on the purity of vampire blood, depending on how diluted their heritage is by human blood. Level A only includes Purebloods, the rarest, most elite, and most powerful class, whose blood lines have never mixed with humans. Purebloods are also the only class that could turn a human into a vampire. Level B are known as "Nobles" or "Aristocrats". These are also very powerful vampires, but not as mighty as Purebloods. They also have a small amount of human blood in their ancestry. Levels C, D and E includes humans who have been turned by a Pureblood rather than being born as vampires. These ex-humans will eventually go mad with blood lust and become a "Level E" if they are not stabalized by drinking the blood who originally bit them in the first place. Stabilized ex-humans are known as "Level C" or "regular vampires", and humans that have been bitten but have not gone mad are "Level D". Pureblood Shizuka dieing.jpg|Shizuka dispersing into glittering-substances as she slowly dies|link=Shizuka Hio Vampire-knight-56159.jpg|Haruka shattering like glass when he dies|link=Haruka Kuran Level A Vampires. The heritage of these vampires hasn't been diluted by human blood. They're the strongest type of vampire and have the most significant powers. Despite the fact that Purebloods are very powerful, they only make up for a very small portion of the vampire population. The Council hold Purebloods in extremely high regard. It is taboo to kill or to even harm a Pureblood. As a result, Purebloods are treated like royalty. The powers of Purebloods are dangerous to both their fellow vampires and humans. Purebloods have the ability to compel lesser vampires to do their bidding. In recent chapters, Kaname Kuran demonstrated why Purebloods are feared and respected by single-handedly killing the members of the Council. If a human is bitten by a Pureblood that human will turn into a vampire. The Pureblood and ex-human, in question, become bonded in Master and Servant. The master is able to completely control their servant. While the servant becomes incapable of ever killing their master, even if they wish to. When Purebloods die, their bodies slowly disperse into small sparkles (as shown by Shizuka Hio's death in the anime) and then shatter like glass. Subsequently, the death for a pureblood is different to the death of any other type of vampire. Aristocrats Level B vampires. They are elite vampires with specialized abilities beyond normal vampires.These are also very powerful vampires, but not as much so as pure bloods. They also have a small amount of human blood in their ancestry. When an aristocrat is killed, they turn to dust, as do the other levels below them. These aristocratic vampires are still able to be compelled by Purebloods, but enjoy a much more independent lifestyle in general. The council of elders is usually made up from their ranks. Common Level C vampires. These are average vampires with no significant powers. Level C vampires are not usually seen in the anime but have several different appearances throughout the manga. Ex-humans Ex-human vampires, also known as level D and level E are the lowest form of vampires, humans who have been turned into vampires by being bitten by a Pureblood vampire. The E in Level E represents the word 'end' because after falling to level E, it's usually the end of their life after losing control. If they want to meet there yet they have to drink blood from others. Powers Elite vampires, such as level B and Purebloods are known to have special powers. The following powers have been demonstrated: *All vampires display an accelerated healing. The purer the vampire blood, the stronger the healing factor. *Decelerated aging: the purer the vampire blood, the longer the life of the vampire. Purebloods are immortal, however. *Ability to erase memories. *Ability to use animals as a familiar, to watch and listen. *Telekinetic powers, ability to use these highly destructively. *Nobles most commonly display the ability to control an individual element, such as fire, ice, lightning and ect. See also * List of vampires References Category:Terms Category:Race